1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For semiconductor device density enhancement, the multigate transistor has been suggested as one of the scaling technologies, according to which a silicon body in a fin-like shape is formed on a substrate, with gates then being formed on the surface of the silicon body.
A multigate transistor may allow for increased scaling by using a three-dimensional channel. Further, current control capability may be enhanced without an increased gate length of the multigate transistor. Furthermore, it may be possible to suppress a short channel effect (SCE), which is the phenomenon that the electric potential of a channel region is influenced by a drain voltage.